My new life in LA Push
by Vampirelover1000x
Summary: This is the story about Grace who is moved from her little village in the south of England to La Push.  She then sees some mysterious looking boys, what will she do when she tries to discover their secrets?
1. Different country, different continent

**AN. Hi this is my very first fan fiction so can't wait to see what you make of it.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Most teenage girls like me, have read the Twilight and Harry Potter novels. You are either on one team or another Twilight/ Potter but for me the choice is much harder. Is it possible that any of these have truth behind the story? Or that theses worlds could ever exist?

My first day at my new school in a new country, on a totally different continent. As I looked at myself in my full length mirror I closely looked at myself for the first time. What do people see before they speak or get to know me? My name is Grace Wicks. My long brown hair- which nearly reaches my waist-is doing the opposite of what I would want on my first day of school, it's out of place and makes me looks like I just jumped out of bed. Trying to decide what to wear, since me new school doesn't have a uniform. Should I go for shirt and black trousers or is that to formal? A short skirt and top or is that to skanky?

In the end I settle with jeans, t-shirt and converse. Then I add some mascara and foundation- not to much I don't want to look like a bloody orange on my first day. Slowly I walk down the stairs to find my dad and his fiancée sucking each others face off- great now I can't eat breakfast without puking it all up again. Then they notice me.

"Morning how did you sleep?" says dad.

"Ok" how do you think I fucking slept you pull me out of my old school, drag me across the Atlantic and end up in La Push a place I would have loved to have come to before things changed but now I couldn't care less. I used to believe that some where out there all the myths and legends you learn as a child are true and 100% real but now my life has changed.

I was born in a small village in the south of Britain call Boscastle and grew up their with my family but a month after my 9th brithday my life change. My dad left my mum for another woman. My parents got divorced and now dad is engaged. Me and my only sister Ellie -who is 3yrs- only saw him every couple of weeks but my mum became ill as wasn't able to cope with looking after us both. We then had to move in with our dad. Then his fiancée Rebecca got a job offer in Port Angeles, and of course she accepted it without a thought about our educations, friends and how we felt about being ripped away from all we know and love.

As my dad had some friends who moved to La Push a couple of years ago he thought I would be the perfect place to move, as it was close enough to Port Angeles and we could have a safe village to live in.

As I climb into the car as I wait for my dad to take me to school I can't help but feel sick as I have so many worries about my new school no. My life.

**

* * *

**

*This is my first chapter of my first fanfic, if you think it's crap just say I'll delete it but if you like the beginning say and I'll continue writing. Please review and let me know. Love VAMPIRELOVER1000X xx*


	2. Sad face and a cheese burger

**AN. I do not in anyways own twilight and never will I only own the characters I create.**

**Hope you enjoy the fanfic so far.**

* * *

Chapter 2

As we pulled up into the front of the school the look of shock crossed my face. I knew that La Push was small but this school is tiny, at least 1/4 of the size of my previous school. As soon as I stepped out of the car I immediately felt like an outsider just by simply looking at the other students. Their tanned skin and dark hair was very much different to my own, I am pale and have brown hair with natural golden highlights.

"Common Grace, or you're gonna be late on your first day" dad shouted already headed towards the front of the building labelled 'Reception'.

"Dad you really don't have to walk me to the office, I think I can make it by myself" I stated feeling embarrassed as the students gawked in my direction, although this is what I expected. Since this is such a small town, everybody will have grown up together and I'll be the odd one out. I know it will be like this because this is how it was at home if anybody new came to school. Even though the school was definitely doubled in size everybody knew everybody and their family as we all came from the same small village.

I wrapped by arms around myself, it wasn't that I wasn't used to the cold - since I'd lived on the coast of England we had always experienced the worst of the British weather but t it was the fact the everybody was looking at me, I could feel the blush running to my cheeks.

I ran to catch up with dad. As we entered the small reception a petite woman behind the desk had to stand to see who had entered smiled and said "You must be Grace Wicks and you " she said turning to dad "must be Grace's Father" she reached over the desk. I shock her hand - she had a very strong and reassuring grip for such a small lady. "I am Ms Nunn, I have all of you class schedules here with teachers names and slips to be signed which need to be returned to me at the end of the day" She handed me a pile of papers whilst explaining to my dad what he needed to sign. Once we were done I walked outside I said bye to dad. He wished me luck, then he was gone.

I stood there for a moment just to look around, taking in my surroundings. Then I started raining "Just my luck" I muttered under by breath taking out my map trying to figure out how to get to my first class before the bell goes.

"Can I help you? You look lost?" I jumped, I hate people sneaking up on me.

"Umm I'm trying to get to...um...History with Mr Gates"

Then I looked up to see who I was talking to. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had to stretch over his abs, some cut off jeans and some tennis shoes. His hair was dark and sticking out in different directions just slightly covering his eyes. He then brushed his hand through his hair removing it from his eyes. They were brown but not just any brown a deep luxurious soft colour. His cheeks then darkened. I realised I was staring and lowered my gaze.

"I'm heading that way to so I'll show you the way. I'm Seth by the way" he said putting out his hand. I shook it. His hands were so warm, or was that just me?

"I'm Grace "

"Well it's great to meet you Grace, well we better get going if we're going to make it before the bell goes."

As Seth showed me to history we didn't speak I just followed him. It was such a short walk I should have been able to get here by myself.

"Well this is it" he said turning to face me as we stood out side of a classroom. His eyes were locked on mine until I broke away knocking on the door and entering the room with Seth following closely behind. Seth then went to Mr Gates and told him I was new - which was quite obvious but still- I handed Mr Gates my slip for him to sign. He them pointed me t my seat which was the only one left. I happened to be the one next to Seth. My heartbeat picked up and Seth smiled as I sat down and I couldn't help but smile back.

The morning passed quickly once lunch arrived I wasn't quite sure what to do as I hadn't really spoken to anyone to go and sit with them at lunch. I was standing outside the cafeteria thinking about my options when "Heyy Grace" made me jump. I turned around to see Seth walking towards me.

"Hi" was all I managed to reply.

"Do you wanna come sit with me at lunch, of course you don't have to I was just wandering since your new and everything..."

"Umm ok."

Seth led me through the door as soon, as we entered the whole room stopped and turned to look at me.

"Don't worry about them, come on" Seth said leading me over to buy some food.

Seth found us a table near the back of the cafeteria.

"Are you sure that's all you're gonna eat?"

"Yer I'm not really that hungry. Are you actually going to eat of that?" I said as I stared at the apple and bottle of water I had picked up then toward the tray Seth had literally piled with food until there wasn't any room left.

"Yep." He said as he stuffed his face with a cheese burger.

"So, umm so why did you move to La Push?"

"Oh well..."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to I was just curious if you don't want to I..." he trailed off.

"Seth, it's ok I can tell you," I could have sworn I saw his eyes sparkled when I said his name "I well, I moved because my mum was unable to take care of my sister and me so I moved in with my dad and then his fiancée got a job over here so we had to move" I quickly rubbed my eye as a tear threatened to fall just thinking about my mum.

"I um I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry"

"No honestly it's ok I just miss her that's all." Then Seth reached over and placed his hand on mine, as soon as it touched it felt like electricity racing through my veins and my heartbeat quickened as I looked up into his deep eyes.

I don't know how long we sat there but when the bell rang it made me jump and I was going to have to run to class to arrive on time but before I left I had to say bye to Seth.

"Umm bye" I managed

"Bye Grace see you soon" The way he said it ,it was so sure he knew. It was as if he knew that he was defiantly going to see me again.

But my heart told me that I was grateful for the certainty in his words. I couldn't wait to see him again.

**

* * *

**

*Thanks for reading my first fanfic. Please please review and tell me what you think xx*


	3. Tears in a Library

***I hope this is going OK, I really wanna know what you people out there think of it so please review xx***

* * *

Chapter 3

Finally the final bell for my first day rang. I jumped from my seat and raced towards the front of school I couldn't wait to get 'home' - it wasn't really my true home because that's back in England but I guess I'll have to change that.

_"I can feel the colour running as it's fading from my face..."_ my ringtone is one of `the Scripts' songs `talk you down' for when I received a text great, what now?

_"Sorry, I can't pick you up as I have a meeting with Patrick and Brenda, see you at home bye_." Great dad ditched me for his supposed friends who moved out here a couple of years ago and now I have to walk home on my own, in the rain. I pulled my hood around too cover most of my face to try and keep the weather out of my face, but without much success. I was already soaking before I got out of the gates.

"Grace" I knew the voice strait away even though I have only heard it a few limited times. It was Seth's. I turned to see him jogging towards me with a large umbrella. I couldn't help but smile around him, I just couldn't stop it.

"Do you want a lift, my car is just over there" he said as he pointed to a small red car across the street.

"You sure, it's OK I would get everything all wet..."

"Don't worry about it, you get used to the weather around here, it's always like this."

"Ok I live..." I didn't get to finish before

"Don't worry I know where you live. Don't worry I'm not stalking you or anything I just...it's such as small rez everybody knows where everybody lives even if you have just moved here. Your family is the talk of the town; apparently your step mom is quite something." I scoffed.

"Yer, a pain in the ass"

"Come on you've got to be freezing, I think you should get a thicker coat or something"

"That's great I've been given advice about wearing appropriate clothes and you haven't got a coat or even a long sleeved t-shirt on?"

"That's true but I'm not cold or am I shivering" Then I realised I was the one shivering and jumped into the car. It seemed to be even colder inside until Seth got inside. Almost immediately I felt much warmer.

I took my coat off hoping to dry out before I got home. Being in the car with Seth made me think about my old life and how I'd never really had a boyfriend- I'd had friends who were boys but nothing closer, could that change? Did I want it to change? Of course I did, I didn't want to die alone. Could Seth be the one to change that? Thinking about being alone made me think of my mum. Across the wide ocean all alone with no body except the nurses who visit her each day. I didn't want her to be alone any longer than possible. I made a vowel to myself just there next to Seth driving home from school, that as soon as was old enough I would go home to mum and I would look after her and make sure she isn't alone. Then I realised I was chocking back the tears I couldn't have a breakdown in Seth's car I didn't really know him.

"Grace are you alright?" anxiously Seth pulled over onto the shoulder and turned in his seat to face me. "Do you need me to do something, are you hurt? Or should I just take you strait home?" His face was full of worry, did his hands just shake?

"I, um I can't go home like this dad will know something's wrong."

"Ok where do you want to go, you can come to my house if you want? Or..." Yes, his hands are shaking.

"Could you just drop me outside the library? I know it sounds stupid but I've always felt with all the different books I could just escape reality for a short time"

"Sure do you mind if I come, I won't bother you but I need to get some books for the history assignment?" He was really leaving it up to me. He wanted to know I wanted him to come, sure I did. Seth felt like someone I could just open my heart too. I could tell him everything but I couldn't do it right now I needed to get to know him more.

"I don't mind if you want to come." Seth re-started the car and turned around.

"Seth are you ok because back there I thought I saw you shaking?"

"I'm sorry I need to be more careful around you "

"What do you mean?" What if he's a super weird freak trying to hurt you my brain was screaming at me but on the other hand my heart was telling me everything is fine and to trust him.

"Grace don't be freaked out or anything but I could hurt you but honestly I don't want to I will try really hard" He tried to reassure me but somewhere deep down inside I knew he won't, no couldn't hurt me. Seth had pushed himself right again the car door as far away as possible from me. I wanted him closer so I stretched out my hand and rested it on top of the one he wasn't using to control the car. As soon as I made contact I felt his body relax although mine was racing with what felt like electricity I was sort of relaxed as well.

"Seth don't worry about it I believe you."

The library is small but I didn't really need to be here now because the smallest touch by Seth calmed me down completely without the help of books.

We spent a couple of hours just simply reading, talking and asking questions about each other. I hadn't realised how late it had gotten until the librarian came over and told us she was closing up and we had to leave.

I reached down to pick my books up off the table to see they were gone. And Seth was holding them with a big smile on his face.

"Come on I'll drive you home"

10 minutes later we pulled up in front of my house. I was about to get out of the car when Seth grabbed my hand pulling me back. I gave him a questioning look.

"I was just...wandering if you want to go out, on Saturday I could show you around La Push and Forks maybe Port Angeles if you want. But you can say no I don't mind." But I could tell by his eyes he did mind.

"Yer I'd love to. Well I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"Yer bye Grace" I had just climbed out of the car when Seth shouted

"Oh Grace do you mind if I take your number in case I need to call you and arrange times or something"

I scribbled my number onto a scrunched up post-it but it was all I had so it would just have to do.

"There"

"Thanks, see you soon"

"Bye Seth"

He drove away. As soon as I opened the door I went straight upstairs, I couldn't help but feel empty and lost now I was alone.

**

* * *

**

*Please review and help me to improve my fanfic. xx*


	4. Get Doctor Cullen!

***AN. I hope everybody had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you like this chapter please review xx***

* * *

Chapter 4

I woke to the terrified screams of a 3 year old. I went straight to Ellie's room since nobody else was bothered about a screaming child. I found her lying face down in her crib. I picked her up to find blood covering her arms, when I looked closer I could see marks in her skin, it was as if an animal had attacked her. But I had made sure that her window was closed before I put her to bed but I felt the draft it was swung open.

I knew I had to get Ellie to a hospital the only problem was I didn't know where one was. I ran into dad's room hoping to find help but to no avail.

_"Grace, Me and Rebecca have gone out for the night, don't wait up. Dad."_ Great who was I meant to call for help? I could only think of one person I could call, I just had to pray he answered.

Seth picked up on the first ring. "Grace, are you ok?"

"Seth, I'm sorry I didn't know who else to call" I was rushing and my words were all blurred together.

"Grace slow down, what's happened?"

"It's Ellie, I uh, I don't know but I have to get her to hospital"

"Grace I will be there in 2 minutes" I could hear Seth's car starting down the phone line.

"Ok thank you"

"That's ok, now Grace get a bag ready of things Ellie will need"

"Ok"

Whilst I packed a bag for Ellie, I didn't put her down I cradled her tightly to my chest.

Knock, Knock, Knock

I opened the door. Seth didn't hesitate getting us into the car he grabbed Ellie's bag and through it into the back of the car, then returned to guided me to the car.

"Grace, don't worry everything will be ok, I promise"

"Seth you can't say that look at her, does she look 'ok' to you? If something happens now it will be all my fault" That's when I broke down in the car the tears were a never ending waterfall.

Once we reached the hospital Seth practically carried both Ellie and myself into the A+E department. He went straight to a large desk where a nurse was sitting. And before I could say anything Seth was shouting at the nurse.

"We have to see Doctor Cullen, NOW!, it is really important, tell him it's Seth who need him."

The nurse ran off to find this Doctor Cullen? Whilst Seth steered me - still clutching onto Ellie - into a spare hospital room. He pried Ellie from my grasp and laid he softly on the bed and turned to me and sat me in the large leather chair beside the bed.

Doctor Cullen said to me that it was likely Ellie was attacked by an animal but she would heal without lasting damage. She may have a scar down her arm which would disappear over time. But she has to say in for 10 days observation in case of infection. She will be fine.

I woke to find myself in bed and unable to remember how I got there. I could hear noises coming from downstairs I guess it is dad or Rebecca. I walked slowly down stair, still feeling slightly dizzy from getting up so quickly. I got to the kitchen pushed the door open and what I saw I could never of imagined. Seth was standing there frying an egg and bacon.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" He smiled sweetly at me.

"W,wwhat are you doing here?"

"After Doctor Cullen told you Ellie will be fine you feel asleep, so I called your parents and told them everything and they came straight to the hospital. They asked me if I could drive you home, so I did I carried you upstairs and then went home. I came back this morning to see how you and Ellie were doing and your dad invited me in. Then Rebecca got a call for work and went out. Your dad said he was going to see Ellie and asked if I could stay here and make sure you were ok when you got up."

"So you stayed? Why? Don't you have somewhere better to be? I'm sure it can't be much fun hanging around with the freaky new girl." Seth seemed shocked by all my questions maybe even annoyed.

"I had to make sure you were ok, I couldn't just leave." He looked hurt by my questioning. But why would he want to make sure if I'm ok?

"Here you need to eat something" Seth passed me a plate of food, to my surprise he was a very good cook.

"Thank You" as I looked up I found him watching every move I made watching me so intently like a favourite movie. I looked deep into his eyes, adrenalin was pulsing through me. There was a connection I didn't quite understand between us.

**

* * *

**

*Please please review. Reviews = more chapters :) xx *


	5. Not technically brothers?

AN. I really want to know what you think of my fanfic so please review.

* * *

Chapter 5

After I had finished eating, I quickly got changed whilst Seth ran home to collect his things for school and said he's meet me there.

To be honest I didn't really care what I was wearing today and just pulled out the first thing my fingers touched. I really wanted to go and see Ellie; making sure she really was ok. But Dad had called and said I had to go because it was still my first week. Great.

I had to walk to school since dad was at the hospital but to my surprise it wasn't raining.

As I neared the front gates I saw Seth waiting. As soon I he looked up his face seemed to glow.

"Finally Grace I thought you weren't coming."

"I have to my dads making me, he said I should do it for Ellie but I can't see how me being her is helping?" I gave him a questioning look.

"Umm… I guess?" His expression was unsure. Was he trying to agree or disagree with me?

_*ding* _luckily for him, Seth was saved from questioning by the first bell.

The morning lessons passed slowly. They seemed to be dragging on, slowly torturing me. It was as if they knew I was dying to see Ellie and make sure she was well enough to soon come home.

Finally the lunch bell rang and I leap from my chair. Today I didn't hesitate and walked strait into the cafeteria.

I bought myself a double chocolate chip muffin -as I'd had such a bad night I deserved a treat- and went to sit down where me and Seth had eaten yesterday.

I was watching the door for Seth to enter but when he did I was surprised. I didn't know Seth had any brothers.

He waved once he had seen me. His face lit up as if he hadn't expected me to me here but was pleased to see I was. He walked over with his look-a-likes following his every move.

"Heyy Grace" he said and sat down. He then gestured to the to –well I would say boys but they were build more like men- the look-a-likes beside him "These are my, well we're not technically brothers but we are if you get what I'm saying " The look on my face must have been confusion. "Never mind I'll explain another time but these are Collin and Brady." The boys were nearly identical. They had the same dark hair, tanned skin and all had muscles. But Seth defiantly had a softer smile and deeper eyes- I could always look to them for reassurance; they seemed to say everything Seth wouldn't.

"Hi, I'm Collin" the taller on of the two said as he stuck his enormous hand out. I shook it, it was hot just as Seth's had been.

"Hi" I breathed still shocked at how alike they looked.

"Heyy Grace I'm Brady" He gave me a shy wave. I returned it with a genuine smile. It was great to know somebody's name rather than just one.

I was gob-smacked at how much food they all ate. All three of their plates where pilled high with food.

After lunch I said bye to Collin and Brady and walked to history with Seth at my side.

We made our way to history.

Mr Gates said we would be working on a project which required working in pairs. Just great since I only knew one person in this class and they had probably had enough of me and was going to ditch me as soon as possible.

"Ok I want all the pairs so be mixed one girl and boy in each" the class all groaned in annoyance but I looked over to Seth sitting watching me with a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Right then, who wants to pick first?" Nobody put their hand up except the orange at the back of the room, well of course she wasn't really an orange but she had so much make-up on she looked like one. "Yes Amanda who would you like to work with?"

She gave me a quick glance "Seth." She smiled at him, why did this inconsequential signal make me want to stand up and pull those fake extensions out of her hair?

Seth turned to me, his eyes were sad, and then he turned to Mr Gates. "Sorry sir, but if you don't mind I'd rather work with Grace because I already know her and I would have chosen her".

"What do you say Grace" Mr Gates said turning to me.

"I erm, I don't mind working with Seth" I said quietly, I could feel the blush running to my cheeks as the whole class had turned to see what I would say.

"Well it's settled then, sorry Amanda you'll have to choose somebody else" As Mr Gate went outside to collect some more text books Amanda came over to my desk and nudged my chair "I will get you for this" and walked away.

Well not even one week here and somebody already hates me, but I can't blame her Seth was amazing.

We only had 15 minuets of the day left when Seth said "I'm sorry Grace but I've got to go but maybe we can finish this after school or something?"

"Sure" I smiled back at him. He then got up and left, after giving Mr Gates a note.

Now I was going to have to walk home on my own, whilst it's raining so heavily you can barely see 2 metres in front of you. Lucky me.

**

* * *

**

*I know this chapter is not great, it's for my friend Ash who has been bugging me to write another chapter, so this is for you hope you like it.

**PS please review. xx***


	6. Trip on the staircase

**AN. Well here's the next chapter…**

Chapter 6

Once I had gotten home. I had a shower, and then changed into some warm, dry clothes.

"Grace, do you mind coming to quickly keep an eye on this pie for a few minuets, because I need to take a shower and you know your dad can't?" Rebecca called from the kitchen.

"Ok, hold on I'll be down in a sec" I raced down the stairs to prevent my dad even trying to help. Last time he `Helped' we ended up having to call the fire brigade out and that was for setting the kitchen on fire whilst trying to make toast, I mean seriously how is that even possible?

"Here, is there anything else I need to do or just watch and stop it from burning?"

"No, it should be ok just keep and eye on it for now, but you know what to do." She ran off towards the bathroom.

I turned up the radio and started humming along tunelessly. Dad made me jump when he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Gah" I recovered from my mini-heart attack "Do you have to do that you know I hate it when people sneak up on me?"

"Well if you didn't have that music so loud you would have heard my calling you. There is somebody at the door for you."

"Who is it?" Who wanted to see me at this time in the evening? I started walking towards the hall. As soon as I stepped into the hallway I felt instantly warmer. I should be feeling cold because of the draft but I felt so much warmer on the inside and out. Only one thing so far in my life could do this to me and I hadn't encountered it until I moved here. Seth.

"Hi, I umm didn't mean to disturb you I can go if you're busy -"

"Hi, I'm not busy, what are you doing here?" He seemed upset he smile faded.

"Do you want me to go?" My heart fluttered in my chest, he couldn't go he only just got here.

"No I didn't mean it like that, come in."

"I only came to see if you wanted to continue our history project?"

"Yer sure, I'll just tell dad what we're doing" I walked into the lounge, where dad was sitting with Ellie asleep in his arms. She still wasn't fully recovered but they couldn't do anymore for her at the hospital, so dad had bought her home before I got back from school.

"Dad, me and Seth are just going to go upstairs to finish our history project, call me if you need anything."

"Ok, Rebecca will call you when dinner is ready."

I started walking up the stairs aware Seth was right behind me. I wasn't looking and fell up the stairs but before I could hit the stairs face first a warm hand grabbed my waist. I turned to see Seth with a worried smile on his face.

"Thank You…" I then realized I was still in Seth's arms - although standing up. Our faces were nearly touching and our eyes glued together. I wasn't expecting my reaction, neither was he, I couldn't help myself. I pushed my lips to his. I felt something coursing through me, what was it, adrenalin, and shock no, love? Then I quickly pulled away the blush covering my whole face, not just my cheeks. I couldn't believe I just did that, how could I do that? I was still in shock. On Seth's face was shock but also enjoyment? I cleared my throat.

"I, um sorry, I don't know why I did that, come on we'd better get that project finished before we run out of time."

"Don't ever apologise Grace that was amazing." His voice was low and rough. He lowered his gaze.

"Seriously?" I don't know where this confidence came from.

"Umm, yes Grace, I um, really like you" He whispered the last part but to me they were loud and clear.

*Ohh, things are going to soon change, can't wait. Please review *


	7. Spirit Warriors

**Previously:**_ "I, um sorry, I don't know why I did that, come on we'd better get that project finished before we run out of time."_

_"Don't ever apologise Grace that was amazing." His voice was low and rough. He lowered his gaze._

_"Seriously?" I don't know where this confidence came from._

_"Umm, yes Grace, I um, really like you" He whispered the last part but to me they were loud and clear._

Chapter 7

"Why?" I couldn't help it, I needed to know.

"Grace, how could I not like you're amazing, beautiful, caring, and unique and you always surprise me."

I was speechless.

"I like you to" I mumbled my reply and looked up to see Seth with a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Well be better go and finish this project" I grabbed his warm hand and pulled him along to my room. We sat down on the edge of my bed and arranged all out books across it, prepared to work.

"So, we're aloud to do our project on a Quileute Legend. Do you know any? "His eyes were glued to my face.

"Um, no sorry" I gave small smile in response, I should have known more about the area's history and legends when I moved here.

"That's ok I know nearly all of them off by heart. Do you want me to tell you a few?"

"Sure" I didn't sound to enthusiastic.

"Don't worry they're not all boring, some are really exciting. Do you mind if we do the project on my favourite one?"

"No that's fine, whatever one you want"

"Ok, it's about the Quileute's; how we are descended from spirit warriors, who can shape shift into wolves".

"Wow really, why were they warriors? What did they do?"

"We… I mean they existed only to protect the tribe and those closest to us, them." Seth then looked up to me. I saw something in his eyes, doubt or longing but he soon looked way before I could be sure.

"Who did the tribe need protecting from?"

"The Cold Ones"

"The Cold Ones? What are they?"

"The umm blood drinkers, to you they would probably be called `Vampires'"

"Wow seriously, that is so cool, so these `Spirit Warriors' who were wolves would protect the tribe from these Vampires. That's a really good tribal story we never had any good stories at home." Seth didn't say anything else he seemed to be thinking really hard about something. "So who were the warriors `closest ones'?"

"Wwwhat?" Seth slipped out of his trace-like state.

"Well you said the Wolves were there to protect the tribe and the ones closest to them, who where they?"

"Umm well the wolves could change back into men- kinda like werewolves only they were really people who changed shape and back again- there is a magic that helped the wolves be even stronger. It was their other half"

"Other half? You mean like they weren't whole?"

"No, no, like a soul mate but even stronger, it's even stronger –it's called an `imprint' it's when you see them, there is nothing else holding onto life, to earth only her. She is all you live for and what you are there for, to love and protect her forever." A single shiver ran up my spine, I watched as Seth explained the story as if it happened only yesterday.

"Oh my…I, that's amazing. You say it like it still exists I thought it was just a story?"

"Oh yer, it is, it's just I've heard it so many times, it's as if I know what it feels like."

"Well you are a great story teller". I hadn't realized how close we were now sitting, almost touching. I leaned in even closer

"GRACE, DINNERS READY, COME DOWN." Dad shouted, timing just great dad, way to ruin the moment. I pulled back and stood up.

"Ok, just coming" I called back. "So we should do this again to write it up and get ready for the presentation part of the project."

"Sure, I would love to maybe we could do it after I've shown you round La Push and Forks tomorrow?"

"That would be great." I started walking down the stairs with Seth following.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" Seth started towards the door.

"Seth wait why don't you stay for dinner?" Rebecca came round the corner. "Well since you've been so lovely looking after Grace and making her feel so welcome it's the least we can do" I couldn't believe me ears. I glanced at Seth, _please say yes please say yes_ I chanted over and over in my head.

"Umm, if your sure"

We all sat down at the table eating a burnt pie since dad was left to look after it but at least it was edible. After dinner I washed the dishes, whilst Seth helped dry.

Then after Seth had thanked Dad and Rebecca for letting him stay and have dinner I showed him to the door.

He turned towards me just as he stepped over through the doorway

"Well I, er, thank you for coming and helping and everything… "

"Don't worry I loved it, I had a great time."

"Really?" He nodded.

"Well uh, bye I'll see you tomorrow" He turned a walked down the steps towards his car.

"Seth, wait" He turned immediately.

"Yer?" Did he look hopeful? I couldn't tell because I was already walking down the steps

"I er just…" I kissed him hard on his lips before he could move. The jolt of energy flowed around my body it was amazing, I never felt this was unless I was next to Seth, he made me come alive. Before he said anything I ran back up to the house and closed the door, then headed strait to my room.

AN. I hope you like my fanfic so far. Please review xx

Just a quick mention to one of my best friends EVER! Ash, I know you'll be reading this cause your bugging me for more so just a quick mention, Love ya xx


	8. Secrets and pain

_Previously: "Well uh, bye I'll see you tomorrow" He turned a walked down the steps towards his car._

"_Seth, wait" He turned immediately._

"_Yer?" Did he look hopeful? I couldn't tell because I was already walking down the steps_

"_I er just…" I kissed him hard on his lips before he could move. The jolt of energy flowed around my body it was amazing, I never felt this was unless I was next to Seth, he made me come alive. Before he said anything I ran back up to the house and closed the door, then headed strait to my room._

Chapter 8

I collapsed onto my bed, simply waiting for my heartbeat to slow. The adrenalin was still pumping around my bloodstream. I was drifting asleep when I heard a wolf howl; only it didn't see to me in pain or calling a mate, it seemed happy maybe slightly human? What was I thinking there isn't such things as werewolves-only in the Quileute Legends?

That night I drifted asleep to the wolves calls.

The next morning it was raining- yet again- I looked at my little alarm clock to then find out it was 6.37am! What was I doing awake at this time I never get up at this time? It must be excitement for the day ahead, since I was spending it with Seth.

I had 2 hours and 23 minuets until I was being picked up. What could I do in all that time? I logged into my computer and found I had 2 new emails from my best friend Katie back home.

_Hi,_

_What's it like across the pond? Is everything ok? Are the people nice? _

_Any fit boys? _

_The weather here is great sunny everyday! I'm working on my tan. LOL. _

_Please reply as soon as you get this! How are the evil parents? and what about Ellie I really miss her she is so cute I bet she misses me! I am a way better sister than you?_

_Send me lots of pics. I wanna know every detail of your new house and the people at you school._

_Are there like a load of bitches and fake oranges? _

_Missing you loads _

_Love Katie :D_

Then another one sent just a few hours ago.

_Grace? Why haven't you replied? _

_I am so worried. If you don't email me back today I am going to call your dad and I don't care what the time difference is!_

I quickly typed a reply

_Calm Down! I'm replying aren't i?_

_The weather here sucks-bloody rains everyday, its worse than home. _

_Schools ok quite boring, though haven't really spoken to anybody only one person. _

_Dad and Rebecca are actually being quite nice-surprisingly. _

_I am sooooo jealous of you nice weather, I wish I could get a tan but its way way to cloudy. _

_Got to go but I will reply quicker next time so don't panic_

_Love ya miss ya Bye xxx _

Once I had sent my email, I took a shower and stayed in as long until the hot water ran out. Then I went down stairs to have some breakfast. After I had finished breakfast and I was changed I dried my hair and decided to leave it down since it looked quite nice today-for a change. I added a wipe of mascara and a splash of lip gloss other than that no other makeup. I was ready with 30 minuets to go. What should I do? Dad and Ellie were still asleep and Rebecca was at work so they were al out of the question. So I just sat there on the sofa a thought about mum, I should really call her later and see how she's going. I rested my head on the back of the sofa.

_Knock,Knock._

I jumped. I had fallen asleep, great sleeping before going out, not a good sign.

I opened a door to find Seth with a huge smile threatening to split his face in two.

"Heyy" I said

"Hi, umm are you ok you look kinda tired I don't have to take you out today if you don't want you can stay at home". His smile had now disappeared and worry was plastered over his face.

"No, I'm fine don't worry lets get going."

"Ok" I locked the door and Seth led me to his car. He opened the door and as I climbed in he was already in his seat and putting his belt on. How does he do that? He was so fast.

"So where do you wanna go first?" Seth asked turning to me.

"Can we go somewhere other than you showing me round La Push because I know my round quite well already and I just wanna do something different?"

"Sure we could go to the beach"

"Ok I haven't been to the beach yet, but isn't it like I dunno to cold to go to the beach?"

"Don't worry it's not to cold today and it's quite sheltered down there and it's not like we're going swimming or cliff diving although; we can if you want."

"No way it's freezing. And I don't think I would ever do cliff diving isn't it like dangerous? I would die."

"Grace, you wouldn't die, I do it with the pa..i mean mates all the time and nobody has ever gotten hurt maybe I could take you sometime? " They way he says my name makes my heart pound slightly harder and something race around my body.

"Sure you can, they day you want to kill me you can but until then I would rather not."

We didn't say much after that and once we got to the beach Seth helped me out of my car and we walked down a few steps to the beach.

It was beautiful apart from the cold. I could feel the heat coming from Seth so I walked close enough that every so often our arms would brush against each other and keep me warm.

We walked down the beach and stopped at the tree that was on its side making a perfect little seat for us to sit on. Seth sat down and patted the space next to him. I willingly accepted the seat. I turned to him with a question I just couldn't stop from coming through my lips.

"Seth, how old is the story about the spirit warriors and wolves?"

"Um-" His face didn't show anything kind of emotion but his eyes betrayed him, confusion and heartache seemed to be spoken through the silence.

"It's just I heard wolves howling last night and I just, I don't know, they just, I umm…didn't seem right, they seemed almost human."

Silence Seth didn't say anything he just stared out into the ocean.

"Seth?"

"Grace, I'm so sorry, I physically hurts me to lie to you but I don't know how to tell you."

"Seth don't worry just try to explain it to me the best you can." I placed my hand on top of his and he seemed to slightly calm down.

"Ok well…"

**AN. Wait till the next chapter to find out what happens.**

**I would just like to quickly mention one of my best friends Katie whom names I have borrowed because I know she is a HUGE fan of Twilight, love you x. **

**Please Review xx**


	9. Amazing sight

_Previously: Silence Seth didn't say anything he just stared out into the ocean. _

"_Seth?"_

"_Grace, I'm so sorry, it physically hurts me to lie to you but I don't know how to tell you."_

"_Seth don't worry just try to explain it to me the best you can." I placed my hand on top of his and he seemed to slightly calm down. _

"_Ok well…"_

Chapter 9

The wind whipped around causing my hair to cover most of m face. I had to keep reaching up to remove it from my eyes.

Seth looked up with something so painful in his expression I wanted to cry, just looking at him.

"Seth, what is it? Can I help?"

"Grace I don't want to hurt you, I..."

"Please just tell me, maybe I can help, you know you can trust me right? I swear I won't tell anyone" I was beginning to panic what if something really bad was happening?

"I do trust you, but I please promise me that if I tell you, you won't think I'm totally mental and lost my mind?"

"Ok I promise" He took a deep breath then started,

"You know the legend about the spirit warriors and the shape shifters are to protect the tribe?" I nodded. "Well it's true, I know you probably don't believe me but its true please don't hate me I know I shouldn't have told you yet it's just that it's really difficult to keep it from you and I can't lie to you its impossible." I was shocked, was it really true?

"Grace, I know it's hard to understand but please…I'm a shape shifter but I promise I won't hurt you I'm here to protect people-" I interrupted confused by his confession.

"Seth why did you tell me, you could have told anybody but you chose me?"

"Do you remember why I told you we exist - shape shifters I mean?"

"Yer, to protect the tribe and your loved ones"

"I told you who our loved ones were-" I remembered, imprinting, Seth had obviously imprinted on somebody and he was telling me, probably because he knew I really liked him and should let me down gently.

A warm finger gently brushed a tear of my cheek. I hadn't realized I was crying, rejection washed through me and I couldn't handle it.

"I understand, you imprinted, she'll be happy with you" I stood up hastily brushing away the rest of my rouge tears.

"Grace-" Seth grabbed my hand and gently pull me back. So I was now stood facing him.

"You don't understand, yes I have imprinted but not on somebody else, on you Grace" I looked up into his eyes they were pleading and hoping.

"Really? When? "

"The first day I met you, when I showed you to history, I looked into your eyes and that was it the moment my life changed."

We were quite again for a few moments. Before any of us spoke again.

"So do you really change into a wolf?"

"Yer, I do but I'm not the only one".

"What how many more?"

"Umm well don't panic" I nodded. "Well there's Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Collin, Brady, my sister Leah and me"

"Wow there are loads…wait. Doesn't that mean there are loads of vampires around as well?"

"Well there are the Cullens. But they don't count they're vegetarians."

"Vegetarians?"

"Yer they don't drink human blood and don't worry they won't hurt you. I am really good friends with Edward and Bella."

"How many are there?"

"There are 8 that live just outside Forks and some just simply pass through without any trouble but sometimes the pack has to take them out because they are a threat but we haven't had a problem since Victoria and then Renesmee came with problems but that's another story."

"Caaan, I um see you as a wolf?" I stuttered.

"Um, do you want to I can show you but not here" He quickly looked around.

"Where can we go?"

"We need to go into the forest a little so nobody sees me but don't worry you'll be safe with me" He gave me a quick smile and offered his hand. I willingly accepted it since I was frozen from sitting down for so long.

We walked back to the car park and crossed the road to where the trees met the road, Seth led me for a few minuets before he dropped my hand and stepped away.

"Grace please tell me if you don't want me to do it and we can go back"

"Seth I really want to see". He seemed reluctant, "Please Seth?"

"Ok"

He then began to take his shirt off; I couldn't help but look at his perfectly formed chest. I looked up and found him looking at me, blush quickly flooded my cheeks, in fact my whole face.

"Seth, wwhatt are you doing" I still hadn't recovered from the sight of his body

"I have to take my clothes off to phase, they don't just magically disappear you know they just rip and are them destroyed, so could you please hold my shirt?"

I reached out and took the shirt. His scent was intoxicating. He started taking of his trousers when I realized I would see him naked- as much as I would enjoy that I do have some self respect so I turned around.

"You don't have to do that you know" Seth's voice made me jump because it was so quiet.

"I know I just thought that…I umm…don't worry"

"Ok, when you want me to phase back just tell me ok?"

"Yep"

Everything was quite, had he `phased' I didn't know so I silently turned around. Just where Seth had been standing was a sandy coloured wolf was standing in his place, there was nothing that stood out and said it was Seth except, its eyes they were exactly the same when he is human. I could tell he was worried - his eyes say everything.

"Seth?" My voice was quiet. He nodded his head. I slowly took a step forward and the wolf lowered his head, I reached out and placed my hand on the side of his head. The fur was think and looked rough but was really soft and smooth.

"Seth?" He looked up. "Could you please change back so I can talk to you please?"

He nodded. Then he phased right there in front of me. I had forgotten he would be naked. He was completely bare. Oh my God, I thought what should I do? I should look away, but I couldn't he was beautiful and before I could stop myself I blacked out.

I fainted I had never in my life seen anything so perfect, I fainted what an idiot. _ When I wake up I will never live this down_, these were my last thought before I felt a pair of warm arms easily pick me up and carry my out of the trees.

**AN. Two chapters in two days, I'm quite proud of myself. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, please tell me what you think- REVIEW please xx **


	10. Missing puzzle piece

_Previously: I fainted. I had never in my life seen anything so perfect, I fainted what an idiot. When I wake up I will never live this down, these were my last thought before I felt a pair of warm arms easily pick me up and carry my out of the trees._

* * *

Chapter 10

"Grace, Grace? Grace are you ok?" I wanted to reply but I couldn't.

"OMG I've killed her" I felt my self becoming more aware of where I was. I was inside, I was so warm- although that was because I was still in Seth's arms-I was definitely in a house. Then I heard other voices, ones I didn't recognise.

"Seth you haven't killed her she is still breathing and I'm sure she'll be awake soon" Said a voice much higher than the others – must be a woman she sounded very motherly and calm.

"Seth don't worry Alice said she would be fine". Who's Alice? I wanted to ask. This voice was much more musical but not as reassuring as the previous one.

Then suddenly something cold touched my forehead, startling me. My eyes opened my vision was blurred but the first thing I saw was Seth's worried face- which instantly calmed me.

"Oh Grace, I - I thought I'd hurt you…" His voice trialled off and a single tear ran down his face. I silently lifted my hand and gently wiped it away.

"Don't worry I'm fine, I'm sorry…it wasn't even the wolf thing that made me faint, I urr…" I stopped talking suddenly realizing we weren't alone in the room. I then remembered that I still didn't know were I was. "Umm where are we?"

"Oh yer" He cleared his throat. "This is Sam and Emily's house" He pointed to a couple sanding at the end of the sofa I was currently laying on. He was tall, muscular and looked like and old version of Seth (He was obviously a wolf as well) and the woman he held in his arms was much shorter than him, long dark hair that was just past her shoulders, she was beautiful only one thing ruined the perfect picture, she had 3 long scars stretching from the top of her face down her neck on the left side of her face.

Then I looked around the room there were two other faces I recognised Collin and Brady. I gave then a small smile.

"Good to see you ok Grace" Collin said.

"Hope your felling better" Brady said.

"Hi I'm Quil" Said another large boy (or man) stepped out from the row of people.

"Nice to meet you" I gave a small wave.

"This is Embry, Jared and Kim, Carlisle, Edward and Bella" Seth said introducing the rest of the people still watching me. Carlisle, Edward and Bella were slightly separated from the rest of the group. They were so plae even paler then me! Were these the vampires Seth had told me about?

"Well err, We'll be going now we know Grace is ok. Goodbye" Said Carlisle I assume since the other two were holding hands so these must be Edward and Bella. Carlisle looked no older than twenty he had golden short hair and a very reassuring voice. Edward was slightly taller golden brown hair his strong arms were circled around Bella; she had long wavy brown hair that came past her waist. I was jealous; could Seth and I be like that? They were all wearing normal clothes; well that's what it would look like to somebody who didn't know fashion but they had must have designer labels. Their eyes were golden but Bella's had a slight hint of red towards the centre.

I looked up to see Edward smirking at me.

"If you don't mind can I come over later?" Seth asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Of cause you're always welcome" He turned to me "Hi Grace, I'm Carlisle and this is Edward and Bella. You are also welcome" They then turned and were out of the door before I could reply.

As soon as the Cullens were out of the door everything was quiet for a few second before the room came alive again.

"Oh Grace its so nice to see you're ok, I'm Emily is there anything I can get you?"

"Umm no thank you I am ok thank you."

"Heyy, Grace it's nice to meet you, I'm Kim, it's finally great to have another girl around the place. I'm really sorry but we've got to go. Bye everyone" Everyone replied with quick _Goodbyes _and _See ya soons ' _

After Kim and Jared left things calmed down. I was introduced to Sam who is the alpha of the pack. Paul and Rachel weren't in because they were on their honeymoon. Rachel was Jacob's sister; he also wasn't here because he was looking after Renesmee.

Sam and Emily were now in the Kitchen, Embry, Brady and Collin had a patrol, Quil was busy playing with Claire in her nursery. So that left me sitting on the sofa with Seth and Leah sitting on the other chair opposite me. I had only just learnt had a sister, let alone she was also a wolf. Leah seemed to keep her distance from everyone else and when I had heard her talking to others she didn't express any emotions or seem very happy but when she was talking to Seth she was a different person.

"So how do you like La Push so far Grace? Anything caught your eye?" She said winking at Seth.

"Surprisingly I am really loving it here, I would never have guessed that I would but I do" I stated looking up to Seth.

"Humm, wonder why" I blushed; I heard something that sounded like a low growl.

"Keep calm lil' bro no offence intended I was just kidding" A giggle escaped my lips before could stop it. Seth then stopped frowning at his sister and smiled back at me.

I then realised it was getting late and that I should be getting home.

After we had eaten a lovely meal that Emily had prepared I looked at my watch. I hadn't realised the time. The time passed so quickly when I was with Seth.

"I'm sorry but I need to get home before my dad gets worried" I whispered to Seth

"That's ok, I'll drive you home."

I went and said goodbye to Emily who was making something else in the kitchen and when I came back Seth was standing at the door ready to go.

The ride home was silent. We held hands, I looked over to see Seth with a look of consentration across his face, I didn't interupt his thoughts.

Once Seth had pulled up in front of my house he let go of my hand and came to open the door for me. We were still silent. He walked me to the door, I turned to him.

"Seth, I had a great day even with the incident in the woods I'm really sorry about that but I'm glad you told me it means a lot to me do you want to come in I'm sure dad and Rebecca wouldn't mind?" Oh God, did I just word vomit? My words were all blur together. I blushed then I looked up to find Seth standing there with a big smile on his face.

"This was a beautiful day and I'm sorry I can't come in Sam's making me do a patrol, sorry"

"Seth, don't worry I understand, it's your job, and I'll see you tomorrow so it doesn't matter"

I reached up a gently kissed his lips, I pulled back but he pulled me into a hug. At the moment I finally felt complete, I also knew that Seth was definitely the one and any doubts I had, had now vanished. I looked up into his eyes.

"Thank You" Confusion appeared in them

"What for?"

"For being my friend accepting me and making me feel welcome when nobody else did" I hugged him even tighter.

"That's ok." He kissed my lips one more time before letting me go and slowly walking back to his car. "Bye Grace, I think it should me who should be thanking you as you are my missing puzzle piece, finally making me whole, I've being missing something me whole life and only when you came did I realise that and I had finally found it. See you later"

Without another word he climbed into his car and drove away into the night.

I stepped slightly dazed by what he had just said I felt also agreed with him I felt whole for the first time in my life I was complete.

I laid on my bed feeling cold now that I wasn't wrapped in Seth's warm arms. I climbed into bed not bothering to remove my clothes and change into my pjs, I just took off my shoes.

I snuggled down trying to get warm.

I had been drifting in and out of sleep for a couple of hours when I heard a _tap_ _tap_ at my window giving me a mini heart-attack.

**

* * *

**

AN.. Thanks for taking your time to read my fanfic. I know this chapter took me longer but I haven't had much time to write these last couple of days, so the next chapter should be up much quicker I promise. Please review xx


	11. Not sleeping well because of you?

_Previously: I had been drifting in and out of sleep for a couple of hours when I heard a tap tap at my window giving me a mini heart-attack._

* * *

Chapter 11

The tapping at my window had stopped was it just a dream. A light then flashed in my room, it was my phone -still on silent from earlier in the day – it said I had a message

_Grace, are you awake, I didn't mean to wake you but if you're up could you please open your window or front door because it's snowing and I'm so cold? If you're asleep don't worry I'll see you in the morning, Love Seth xx _

I read the text once more to make sure I wasn't dreaming , then pinched myself just checking – AGAIN. Surely I was dreaming.

I slowly walked over to my window and pulled it open and surely enough there was snow falling and below my window was a dark figure that turned and looked up. Seth.

"Seth what are you doing, you'll freeze." Once again Seth was out without a t-shirt no wander he was so cold.

"I was hoping to see you but if you were asleep I'll leave." I didn't want him to go I hadn't slept well in days so why should tonight be any different?

"No! Don't leave I'll come down and open the door"

"Don't worry 'bout the door, I'll climb through the window"

"What?" He walked towards the side of the house. "Seth, you'll fall and die! Of course you are not going to climb the side of my house."

"Wolf remember? And even if I did fall I wouldn't die, maybe a sprain or a broken bone at the most and would be healed by the morning ."

"Seth, No." I simply told him no, praying he would agree but I expect him to back down so quickly.

"Fine but be quite when you open the door."

I ran downstairs trying – unsuccessfully to dodge the squeaking floor boards- I grabbed my key and unlocked the door. Seth immediately stepped into the house and consumed my in a huge bear hug. I was grateful for the warmth but the fact I as unable to breathe was a problem.

"Can..t…Bre..athe…" I gasped and he quickly released me and took a noticeable step backwards. "Seth don't be so overly dramatic you don't have to disappear just allow me to breathe ok?" He nodded and I grabbed his hand and lead him to my room where I immediately collapsed onto the edge of my bed, I hadn't noticed until now how tired I actually was.

"Oh, maybe I shouldn't have come your so tired probably because of me in the woods today, I'm sorry"

"Don't worry its not your fault, I haven't been sleeping well lately"

"Again probably my fault, I'm sorry I've been so restless because I had to tell you I couldn't keep lying but I knew I couldn't just blurt it out and Alice saw some vampires coming through so I've been outside you window- as a wolf – protecting you but because of the imprint so of our strong emotions travel through our bond and I-"

"Seth, shh, it doesn't matter now it's over so don't worry I'm much better now you're here so keep calm and sit down" I patted the bed next to me.

He sat strait down, his weight making the bed sink into where he was sitting causing me to slip down and to literally be sitting on his lap. I looked up to see him smiling; he looked as he has accomplished something.

"You know if you wanted me to sit on your lap you could have just asked" I stated

"I know but this was more fun, to see the look on your face."

"What look?" I was turning defensive.

"Well i dunno you seemed shocked and happy at the same time it just amuses me how you can be both at the same time."

I didn't say anything in reply I simply looked into his eyes and was lost by all of the emotion behind them.

I saw the blush slowing coming to the surface on Seth's cheeks. I didn't look away.

"Wwha...t.. ar..ee you looking at?" He coughed quietly.

"Nothing?" It came out more as a question than an answer.

"Sure."

"Ok I was l got lost in you eyes ok?" He gave me a questioning look. "Well they're amazing, so deep and your eyes say so much that you won't and before you say they do, I know they do I've seen it." I gave him and smug look and when he didn't reply I took it as a victory.

"So why did you come over? I was going to see you tomorrow anyway."

"I no it sounds silly but I don't like being away from you it makes me feel hollow inside like my organs are missing and I feel I can only breathe normally around you..." He trailed off and looked into my eyes. "Does it sound strange?"

"No, I agree as soon as you left earlier I instantly felt cold and empty."

"Well I am hot"

"I know!" I was remembering the embarrassing incident from earlier on in the woods. I had never fainted in my life and as soon as saw Seth I did, what is wrong with me? Oh god I realised what I said and blush filled my cheeks.

"Grace don't worry I feel the same about you, you're beautiful, spectacular and, and I erm, I love you." I was speechless. He loved me? No one other than my family had ever told me that before. "Grace don't worry you don't need to feel the same as long as you know I'm here for as long as you need me, a friend, a brother or anything more…"

"Seth!" I was shocked and was trying not to raise my voice. "Of course I love you and more than a friend, you are like my best friend ever nobody had ever been as good to me as you. I love you with all my heart." I pressed my lips to his before he could say anymore. He pulled away and whispered,

"Thank You for loving me back" I pulled him in a hug.

Before I could stop a yawn escaped me.

"I'm sorry Grace, I'm keeping you awake and maybe I should go-"

"No please stay, I haven't slept properly since I came here, please don't leave me" Tired tears sprang into my eyes.

"Grace, don't worry I won't ever leave you. But will you please try to sleep?" I nodded. He pushed me back trying to get me to lie down but I wouldn't let go. I was hugging him with all my strength.

"Please just stay; knowing you're here I'll be able to sleep"

"Ok" I laid down and held his hand as he slid onto the bed next to me.

I drifted to sleep, knowing that I was safe and happy. I was lying next to the person who I loved and he loved me back. I knew Seth would be the one; I would be with him for the rest of my life. I would marry him, having children and grandchildren with. I would grow old with Seth by my side and happily live for the rest of my life with him.

**

* * *

**

AN. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review xx


	12. Are you busy today?

_Previously: I drifted to sleep, knowing that I was safe and happy. I was lying next to the person who I loved and he loved me back. I knew Seth would be the one; I would be with him for the rest of my life. I would marry him, having children and grandchildren with. I would grow old with Seth by my side and happily live for the rest of my life with him._

Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning to find the sun shining through the window. For the first time since I'd arrived in La Push i had slept for the whole night. I then realised that was because I had Seth with me.

I was still in his arms and he was asleep. My face was against his warm chest and my head on his shoulder.

"Seth" I whispered to him, although I didn't want to wake him, because he looked so peaceful, I had to go and pee. Yet I couldn't with Seth's arm holding me securely against him.

"Seth" I repeated but this time trying also to wriggle out of his arms, which just made him hold me tighter. Right I had to do something or I would wet myself and that isn't something you wanna do whilst you're in bed with your boyfriend. "Seth, move." I poked

He slowly opened one eye. "Morning" he croaked with a voice still thick with sleep. That was the sexiest thing I ever heard.

"Heyy, sleepyhead. Could you please move your arm I have really got to pee?"

"Oh, sorry" He quickly moved his arm. I felt a shiver run up my spine as soon as I was out of his reach. Cold had spread over my body, I quickly ran to the bathroom across the hall.

I ran back to my room as quickly as I could. Seth was still there eyes closed once more.

I stood there for a moment just watching him. His face was calm and he looked as if he would be happy to stay there forever.

I slowly walked around the edge of the bed and slid back in, he opened his eyes and lifted his arm up to resume our previous position. I was warm once more.

* * *

After a couple of hours I decided I better get up since it was 1.00pm. I wasn't hungry (although I knew I should be I hadn't eaten for at least 12hours) but in knew I should do something. I hated sitting at home doing nothing.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Seth asked.

"Don't mind as long as we can get out of the house"

"Do you want to go and meet the Cullens, officially I mean?"

"Ok that should be fun."

"Ok I'll come and pick you up in half and hour. I'll just go home and get changed, tell mom what im doing today and I why I wasn't home last night"

"Ok bye." He kissed my on my cheek and ran to my window.

"See you soon" and he jumped out the window before I could try and stop him.

I ran to the window just in time to see him run into the forest.

I turned back to my room and headed over to my wardrobe and pulled open the doors. What do you wear when meeting your werewolf boyfriend's vampire friends? Decisions, decisions.

"Grace? " Dad was knocking on my door. "Are you up yet?"

"Yes dad I'm up and getting dressed so don't come in."

"Ok, just checking on you, are you busy today?"

"Yes actually"

"Oh" he seemed shocked. "So what are you doing?"

"I'm going out with Seth to meet some of his friends in Forks why?"

"I just need to know where you are in case I need you that's all"

"Ok."

* * *

Half and hour later Seth was waiting in his car for me. I grabbed my key and ran out the door and jumped into his car.

"Hi" I said as I did my seatbelt up.

"Heyy, you ok? You seem worried"

"I'm not worried I'm nervous"

"Don't worry you'll love them they're amazing"

The rest of the way we sat in a comfortable silence.

We headed strait through forks and came t a turning which looked like we were driving into the forest but there was a road. If you didn't know it was there you wouldn't have spotted it. We drove for a couple of miles up a winding dirt track before a clearing came into view.

In the clearing was a huge three story house with one side completely glass and a large field (or front lawn) spread out from the side of it.

"Wow" was all I managed to say

"I know." Seth replied.

He pulled up in front of the house where there where a few steps leading towards the front door.

Seth came around and opened my door for me and I stepped out, keeping hold of his warm, comforting hand. We walked up the steps. Seth gently raised his hand to knock on the door, but before he could knock it opened to reveal a beautiful pale face girl. She was short and had short spikey black hair. She looked like a pixie.

"Heyy Seth" She ran forward and gave him a hug and turned to me "You must be Grace, I've heard so much about you. I'm Alice, come on in."

* * *

**AN. Sorry, I know it's taken me ages to write a new chapter. I will try and update more frequently. Please review. xx**


	13. The Cullens

_Previously: "Heyy Seth" She ran forward and gave him a hug and turned to me "You must be Grace, I've heard so much about you. I'm Alice, come on in." _

Chapter 13

Alice grabbed my free hand. Her hand was as cold as ice and strong as she pulled me inside.

The room was stunning. It was huge. A large spiral staircase dominated the left side of the room, with a grand piano to the right of the door when you walked in. There rest of the room was filled with white sofas, a widescreen TV. All the Cullens were there.

Bella and Edward were closest to us at the doorway. I smiled because as soon as I stepped into the room I almost instantly felt calmer.

"Hi Grace, it's nice to see you again, although under better circumstances this time." Edward greeted me.

"Yer definitely" Was all I managed to whisper out since I was still so taken back by the amazing room.

"Hi Grace" Bella gave I shy wave. "It's great that you came Seth hasn't stopped talking about you." She gave Seth a quick smile before turning back to me. "I'll just go and get Jacob and Renesmee and let them know you're here."

"Grace, I hope you're feeling better. How is Ellie is she ok?"

"Ellie is much better thank you and I'm ok."

"Well that's good. Oh let me introduce you to the rest of my family. I see Alice has already introduced herself, we would have stopped her if we could but Seth knows how hard that would have been right Seth?" Seth laughed and nodded. "This is Esme my wife" Esme stood up from where she was sitting on the sofa and walked over and stood next to Carlisle. She looked young - twenty maybe. She had soft brown hair that hung just below her shoulders and wore a simple purple dress.

"It's finally great to meet you Grace." She gave me a small smile before taking a step back.

My gaze then returned to Carlisle. "This is Rosalie and that" he pointed to the sofa "Is Emmett and I'm sorry for his rudeness, he loves football never misses a game."

"Hello" Rosalie was stunning her long blond hair was perfectly shaped. Her body was fantastic-any girl would be envious. Her clothes complimented her superior body.

Emmett was huge. A well built man (well vampire) who also wore well chosen clothes that fitted him precisely.

"Heyy Grace" He gave a large wave before turning back to the screen. Rosalie then went and sat by his side.

"And this is Jasper, Alice's husband." He simply nodded in acknowledgment. He was sitting in the corner at a small table looking out of the glass wall. He had golden hair that came fell just below his ears. You could tell he had muscles but they were hidden by a long sleeve t-shirt.

"Come on in and take a seat" Edward ushered us further into the room. Seth immediately jumped down onto the seat. I sat next to him. I was still holding Seth's hand.

"Seth are you hungry? Do you want and drink or anything Grace" Esme asked.

"When have you known me not to be hungry" Seth replied and laughed

"True, do you want an omelette then?" She smiled.

"Sure, thanks" Seth replied and Esme turned to me

"Err, no thanks" I wasn't hungry, I was too nervous. Esme then disappeared into where I assumed was the kitchen.

We spent the rest of the day being entertained by the Cullens, Alice showed me her closet- it was probably bigger than my house. Edward played his piano and gave me some sheet music he thought I would like. Bella and Renesmee told me their story about the Volturi.

After a few hours Jacob and Renesmee took Seth and I on a walk through the trees around the Cullen house. When we returned to the house we were walking up to the front door as Carlisle opened the door and welcomed us back in. I looked down to check my watch and was surprised to see what I read _6:22pm _the day had passed so quickly I don't know how it happened. I turned to Seth and smiled apologetically "I'm sorry but could you take me home dad will be worried."

"Yer sure"

I turned to Carlisle and Esme "Thank you for inviting me over, I had a great day and it was great meeting you all"

"Our pleasure Grace, come over whenever you want with Seth you are always welcome" Esme replied.

"Bye see you soon" I called to the rest of her family

"Bye" They replied.

"See you soon Grace" Bella called.

"Bye guys see you later" Seth said before turning and led me towards the car.

When we got home Rebecca had made dinner and said Seth was welcome to stay- which he did.

Then we helped clear up and said `goodbye' to Seth, who was really going around the side of the house to climb through my window.

I went upstairs to find Seth sitting on the side of my bed. I changed into my pjs and fell asleep safe and warm in Seth's strong arms.

A.N. I'm really sorry I have taken so long to update but I did have a lil bit of writer's block which has now, hopefully passed. I know this isn't the best chapter but please review. x


	14. Emails

**A.N. I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in AGES! But I have a good idea of where the story is heading so the updates should be a bit more regular. Thank you for sticking with me through my rough patch. But please don't be too disappointed in me. Please review, it makes my day when I find a review has been posted.**

**I DO NOT IN ANYWAYS OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS – THAT'S ALL STEPHENIE MEYER. BUT I DO OWN MY OCs.**

_Previously: When we got home Rebecca had made dinner and said Seth was welcome to stay- which he did._

_Then we helped clear up and said `goodbye' to Seth, who was really going around the side of the house to climb through my window._

_I went upstairs to find Seth sitting on the side of my bed. I changed into my pjs and fell asleep safe and warm in Seth's strong arms._

Chapter 14.

The next morning I woke up cold and disorientated. I rolled over when something crackled underneath me. I rolled over to see a piece of paper folded in two.

_Grace_

_I'm sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye, Jake called i forgot about my patrol but don't worry I'll come over and see you later._

_Love you xxx_

I had the rest of the day whilst Seth finished his patrol to do with what I like.

I turned on my laptop to check my e-mails. As I knew I must have some from Katie because I hadn't checked in a few days.

_**4 new messages.**_

_Grace,_

_I really miss you. Today I broke up with James and I really needed to talk to you._

_I also had a massive fight with mum and I decided I'm not talking to her. I can't even talk to dad cause he's away again! _

_Grace please reply I need advice what should I do?_

_Miss You _

_Katie xx_

The next message – sent one day after the first.

_Grace, _

_Please I dunno who else to ask. _

_I'm so confused._

_Katie :/_

The 3rd message was sent this morning at 2.07am

_Grace,_

_HELP!_

_My life sucks!_

_Katie _

The final message sent 5 minutes after the last.

_Grace,_

_I'm sorry I almost forgot about tomorrow,_

_HAPPY 16__TH__ BIRTHDAY!_

_I can't believe I nearly forgot my best friend's birthday._

_Love you and have an AMAZING 16__TH__ I'll call you soon._

_Katie xx_

It's times like these when I really wish I could just jump onto the bus and go help my best friend in her time of need. What good am I all the way across the Atlantic?

How could I forget that it's my 16th birthday tomorrow? But I suppose it doesn't matter, there isn't anything I want, I don't need a birthday, because I can't spent it with all the people I love. Dad, Ellie and Seth sure.

But not mum or Katie and how do I know that Seth won't have to disappear halfway through.

So I'm even going to mention it, dad had probably forgot anyway.

I reply to Katie's emails.

_Katie_

_I miss you too and I'm sorry I'm not there to help you._

_I'm sure you'll sort things out with your mum. Your dad will be home soon._

_And I had forgotten about my birthday until you reminded me- thanks a lot!_

_Things are ok here I have made an amazing friend Seth, he's – words cannot describe how fantastic he is- great!_

_I can't wait to finally speak to you and dad is going to call your mum about maybe you coming over to visit next half term! It would be fabulous to actually see my best friend. _

_I can't wait to see you!_

_Grace xoxox_

**AN. I know this is a really short chapter but it wouldn't make sense if I continued in this chapter, please be patient (again) and you will be rewarded. Thank you for reading my fanfic – it actually does mean the world to me, love VAMPIRELOVER1000X**


	15. Author's Note

AN. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER. I've had so bad writers block but I promise I will continue this story. The next update shouldn't be too long as I've got an idea of what's going to happen and have started writing it. Please please stick with me through this.

Thank You so much to all my readers who have added my to their favourite story/Story Alert it means a lot and because of you I WILL CONTINUE.

Thank You, love VAMPIRELOVER1000X


End file.
